Maternal Love
by Kurious Killer
Summary: I blame my niece for causing all this... If she hadn't been her adorable self than maybe my wife would not be chasing me around this castle threatening me for a child. My God, please help me escape my hormone driven wife.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am, a Procrastinator at heart. This idea, like most, just popped into my head while I was trying valiantly to do homework and not daydreaming. So I tried to be somewhat productive and wrote it down instead of it letting drift off. I present to you, the only person brave enough to stand up to the Queen of Attolia. Takes place about a few months after the end of Conspiracy of Kings. **

I suspect that it is my niece to blame for stirring in my wife, a long-forgotten maternal desire…

Just weeks before the marriage of Eddis and Sounis, the majority of my family came to Attolia for the wedding. The wedding between Eddis and Sounis was to take place in Attolia to signify both countries yielding their sovereignty over to Attolia. To me.

My favorite niece, Rosaline or Rosie as I fondly call her, stirred up my court in a way that made my heart swell with pride. Rosie is a precocious little girl of 10 years and dreams of being the next Thief of Eddis. She was one of the few comforts I had while I sulked in my room after returning from Attolia the first time. She was one of the few that I allowed to feed and take care of me while my hand healed. She loved to listen to me tell stories of my adventures with my grandfather. I taught her to read and corrected her when she would read aloud from the books that made up my prison of a room.

Rosie takes her looks from my late mother, with long light brown hair, a small round face and a mischievous smile with sparkling brown eyes to match. Perhaps that is why we are so fond of each other.

My family was being received in the grand throne room in the presence of my entire court. My siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles, nieces and nephews all filed into the room while Irene and I received them. As well behaved as my sister was growing up, and even though she has installed all those manners and grace in all her children, Rosie inherited our mother's spirit for rebellion. This is the first time, when Irene met, the ball of energy that is Rosie.

"Uncle Gen!" Rosie yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran under my sister's legs and past my cousins' outstretched arms. She jumped over the back of my guards who tried to catch her and sidestepped Father, in a very neat spiral that I had taught her years ago when I came back from Attolia the first time. Finally, in front of all my barons, attendants, staff, guards and my wife, Rosie launched herself at me.

"Oof" Rosie landed head first into my stomach laughing while I waved away Costis who looked scandalized at the thought of someone, even a child, tackling his King.

Rosie made herself comfortable on my lap while I hid my amusement from the scandalized looks my court was giving to her. I could see my family shaking their heads, no doubt grumbling how my niece takes after me more than anyone else in the family. I darted my eyes to Irene who could hide her amusement better than I could but still I saw the laughter her eye held. I could also see my father walking quickly to my throne with my sister right behind him. I decided to intervene before a shouting match occurred.

"Rosie, you've been practicing I see! Wonderful to know that someone can keep my guards on their toes. They've been getting lazy ever since the Medes left. Perhaps you could teach Teleus some tips." I could almost smell the outrage coming off Father at seeing me indulge Rosie for her "misbehavior." I could hear Costis' sigh in aggravation at my poking fun at his captain. Costis always believe me to be too soft when giving out punishment. No doubt, my court thought the same from the looks of embarrassment they gave to my family.

"Oh yes Uncle! I've been practicing with Achilles and the new Spears! None of them can catch me even though they are way older! I want to be the next Thief remembers! But Grandfather says that I can't be the next Thief of Eddis because you're still the Thief so I came up with an idea! Do you want to it hear Uncle Gen?" Rosie likes to talk quickly and I can already see the eye rolls from my cousins.

"Of course I want to hear your idea Rosie. I think you might have better ideas then Ornon but don't tell him that ok?" I love to poke fun at Ornon since he just loves to see me suffer through my kingly duties. I feel the glare than Ornon and Father send my way.

"Ok! I want to be the first ever Thief of Attolia!" I did not expect to hear that and neither did anyone else in the room. The silence is the room is deafening but Rosie is oblivious to it. Thankfully, my other young nieces and nephews are oblivious as well and know how to get rid of this uncomfortable silence neatly.

"That's dumb Rosie!"

"You're a girrrrrl and girls can be a Thief"

"That's not fair that Rosie gets to be the Thief"

"But Rosie is a big BABY. And babies can't be a Theif!"

"Grandfather tell Rosie she can't 'cause she's from Eddis and can't be an _Attolian Thief_."

Then of course, the veins on my father's forehead are nearly bursting with his rage. My father had always hoped the title of Thief would die with my grandfather and then again when I became King of Attolia. He never suspected his own grandchild, daughter of his own darling well-behaved daughter, would want the title he so despised.

I on the other hand was delighted with the prospect. My _own_ Thief, that I could mold and guide like my grandfather had done with me… The possibilities were already forming in my mind.

"Ahem." Just like that, my wife can regain control of the room with a simple word. I fall that much more in love with her when she sends that secret smile with her eyes but keeps her face neutral.

Already my nieces and nephews are retreating to their parents' legs while my court shrinks in what they think is her anger. Father looks pleased that she is finally gaining back control and sends me a smug smile and I respond with my own eye roll.

But Rosie does not cower, shrink or bow down upon hearing Irene's voice. Oh no, Rosie is not fond of my Queen as much as she is fond of me. While it took my family some time, my father longer, to forgive Irene for cutting off my hand, Rosie has not yet forgiven the Queen of Attolia.

Rosie glares a little girl's glare at my Queen, complete with the furrowed brows and pouting lips that makes me think fondly of my days growing up with Helen when she would stand up for me. The glint in her eyes did not yet send shivers down anyone's back but still, her stare could stop anyone in their tracks. Anyone, who isn't my wife of course.

"I wasn't asking _you_. I was asking the King of Attolia." Rosie said this as she puffed up her chest in an attempt to look superior but only served to underline her youth. Every single person in the room gasps at Rosie's blatant disrespect and the silence that follows is dangerous. Even I cannot save Rosie and I look to my Queen, waiting but knowing what will happen next.

Growing up, Irene had brothers but not sisters. Irene grew up in a suffocating lifestyle, envying Helen of her freedom and independence but mostly envying the friendships that Helen was able to make when Irene only ever had alliances or servants, never friends or companions. I could see the shock on Irene's face for but a second before it was replaced quickly with the neutral look that always graces her face. I winced but kept my hand from moving, lest someone believe that I rule instead of the Queen.

Not a sound could be heard in that large room, no one shifted in his or her seats, my guards did not change their footings, and I don't think my sister was breathing properly as everyone was waiting to hear my Queen's reply.

\- **I'm wondering what POV to do the next chapter. Whether to do Attolia's POV, Rosie or keep with Gen. Anyone have any ideas? I'm leaning toward Attolia but I don't mind suggestions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**All similarities in this chapter are parallel images from Megan Whalen Turner and therefore I give credit to her and all her books in the Queen's Thief Series. Those who can pinpoint the parts of this chapter that are meant to echo the real story, a cookie for you. I tried to keep the characters true to their personality in the story and I struggled with keeping Attolia (Irene) in character at some points. But my interpretation of her is what I think her evolution would naturally be if given time. Especially because of, in her terms, "lo the transforming power of love." Please enjoy. **

Growing up, I never had many or any companions for that matter. I had servants and enemies from birth. My mother and her attendants made sure that I was raised as a young princess, meant to be sold to the highest bidder, ought to be raised. Which is probably why I grew jealous of Helen and hearing of her freedom, her adventures while I suffered under heavy jewelry, stiff dresses and annoying hair pins that pinched my skull. My attendants would tell me stories of knights who saved princess and I drank their words like a beggar drinks water after traveling days without it.

On the rare occasions where I had time to myself without the need of acting proper, I would dance, to invisible music and pretend I was a watch-makers daughter who had no responsibilities but to honor her father. I felt free in those few precious moments and dreamed silly thoughts of my own knight rescuing me from my childhood prison.

My silly dreams of knights, love, kindness and compassion melted away from my mind as I grew older. Eventually when my father died and my brothers murdered, my barons thought to use me as a tool for the crown. Well we all know how that turned out.

So I became Queen, with Relius to teach me how to rule with an iron fist and my Guard being that iron fist. I raised taxes, expanded my army and hung traitorous barons from their thumbs on my castle walls. As years passed and I grew into my role as a ruthless ruler, I forgot my childhood dreams of kindness, compassion and love. Until the day that Gen stole my throne and my heart along with it.

I recall telling Nahuseresh, the Mede ambassador who convinced me to cut off Gen's hand, that the title of Thief was hereditary. I even told the slimy bastard that one of Gen's sister's children could be the next Thief.

I must have some form of fortune telling in my body because this little girl glaring at me is one of the children from one of Gen's sisters. How ironic are the gods' humor.

Now here in front of me is a haughty miniature female version of My King and I couldn't be more amused. If had ever had a sister, I think she would have talked to me like this little ball of energy and if I ever had a daughter, I would hope that she had the same confidence. I barely spare my audience a glance because I can feel the fear radiating from them in waves.

"Rosie is it?" this girl is insulting me to my face, without the usual transparent veil of politeness and I do not yet know her full name.

"Rosaline! Only Uncle Gen gets to call me Rosie" the glare on her face is amusing because it reminds me of the times I would get angry with my servants or even my brothers and I gave them a similar look. I raised my eyebrow at her.

Shortly after the time I had arrested Gen, I thought bitterly on the fact that Eddis had such a tool as her own Thief to use against threats while I had nothing. Even if I had my own thief, I often thought that he would have been more of a threat than aid anyways. I had instead used the Mede underestimation of women to get what I wanted instead. Here is this little girl, no more older than Gen was when he first began training as a Thief, offering to be my or well Gen's Thief.

"Is your uncle not the Queen's Thief?" I asked her quietly. This was always a perk of being considered ruthless. I can silence a room with a click of my heel, a swish of my skirts or a single word from my mouth. Everyone was hanging on my every word as I talked to this unintimidated little girl.

"Yes… Of course he is!" Rosaline answered slowly as if unsure of where this conversation was going.

"And did you not say you wanted to be Thief of Attolia to be like your uncle?" I asked just as quietly.

"Yes…" Rosaline shifted in Gen's lap, uncomfortable that the table had turned.

"Why then, would you be asking the King if you can be the Queen's Thief when you should be asking the Queen herself." I finished. I could see the smile in Gen's eyes as he realized what my words meant.

Rosaline looked stumped. Her head was bent downwards, her lips were pursued and her eyebrows furrowed in thought as she tried to think of a way out of this conundrum. She looked so young and childish that I almost forgave her for the insult.

Almost.

She looked up from Gen's lap and still looked stumped.

"But I don't want to serve you…" she finally said. Another silent gasp from my court.

"And why not?" I asked even though I guessed her answer.

"Because you're not as nice as Uncle Gen." I almost laughed at her answer. A little version of Gen indeed. Did Gen not give me much of the same answer when I asked him to serve me instead of Eddis all those years ago when he was on a mission to steal Hamaithes's Gift from my land? I tried another approach.

"Nice? I suppose not. But your uncle is King now and war is upon us. He cannot teach you to be Thief when he is ruling his country on this throne and preparing his armies for war. He cannot take you on adventures anymore. "

Rosaline look so disappointed as she whirled around to look at the truth in Gen's eyes. Then she turned back to me confused.

"War? I thought we were preparing for a wedding!" Rosaline was giving me her full attention. From the corner of my eye, I saw Eddis and Sounis enter the throne room, no doubt to welcome Eddis' family to my castle. Helen could guess what her niece was up to and stayed quiet as she and Sophos walked quietly into the room.

"There will be a wedding but war with the Medes is coming to, not as soon but eventually they will come."

"Why are the Medes coming?" Rosaline asked, the question seemed to be asked with her entire body as she sat up straighter.

Gen sat up straighter as well and answered for me with a wicked grin, "Because His Majesty, the King of Sounis, shot the ambassador of Mede." No doubt because he saw Eddis and Sounis enter as well.

"Excuse me! For your information Rosaline, your uncle, His Majesty, who is King of Attolia, gave me the gun" Sophos answered from the door to the throne room, in the most dignified shout of objection he could muster.

Rosaline looked shocked as her mouth opened wide. She whirled around again to glare at Gen, "You gave him the gun?!"

Gen pretended to look wounded at the accusation, "I didn't intend for him to shot the ambassador with it!"

"Well what did you expect for him to shot?! A goat!" Rosaline exclaimed.

I could no longer hold it in as my laughter escaped me. I let it ring loud and clear in my throne room, in front of my court, for the first time in my reign. I could hear Gen's and Rosaline's laughter join mine. Yes I might just get used to this little girl.

As my laughter subsided and I looked down at Rosaline with a smile. Rosaline smiled in return. She looked around the room for a moment and those eyebrows of hers furrowed together again. She got on her knees and reached over to my chair and pulled at the sleeve of my dress. She motioned for me to lower my head and I did. She used one hand to steady herself on the chair and the other to cup around my ear. In a pure display of youth, she whispered, very loudly "Everybody is staring at you!"

They were. I snapped my head up to look around my court and even Gen's family looked down or away from my gaze. I looked over to Gen who had the same wicked grin he gave when he kissed me in front of my court when he was wounded by those assassins hired by the late Sounis. Rosaline giggling was the only sound in the room as my court recomposed themselves.

I looked down at Rosaline giggling in Gen's lap and an unsettling thought entered my head. I just might want one of my own someday. This thought both warmed my heart and gave me a stomach ache. Gen's voice pulled me from my thoughts just in time.

"Rosie, I believe it is time for lunch. Why don't we go eat and then you can badger my wife about being her Thief later in the day. I can hear your siblings and cousins' stomachs all the way from over here. Or is that your stomach growling little goat?" Gen picked up his niece and stood up with her on his hip and his real hand tucked under her bottom.

"Baaaaa" Rosaline giggled.

I watched as Gen led his herd of a family out of my throne room. They followed him gratefully. At the door, Rosaline looked over Gen's shoulder over at me.

"Aren't you coming Auntie?"

Yes I most definitely wanted my own little version, sooner rather than later.

I rose and joined My King with plans for children already forming in my head.

**This story is not yet done. I still have plans for Rosie and Gen in the next upcoming weeks. We need to find out after all if she's going to be the first Thief of Attolia! Stay tuned! **


End file.
